Sepotong Kehidupan Asrama
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: (up!) Jeno dan Renjun sebagai teman sekamar di asrama. Tag: NCT Dream, Noren. slice of life. not a project. pelampiasan.


**[Sepotong Kehidupan Asrama]**

.

.

Jeno hanya diam memerhatikan Huang Renjun, teman sekamarnya di asrama, merapikan barang bawaannya. Mereka baru saja berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu di kamar itu.

Perkenalannya hanya sebatas nama, asal sekolah, lalu asal daerah. Mereka tidak menyebutkan kelas karena memang belum diumumkan.

Semenjak mereka resmi menjadi kenalan baru, mereka belum pernah benar-benar bicara. Pasalnya, Jeno sudah tiba di sana lebih dulu. Dia sudah mencuri start untuk berbenah di kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya setahun ke depan. Tapi Renjun baru datang ke sana ketika Jeno sudah bisa dibilang ¾ dari prosesnya merapikan barang bawaan.

"Mm… siapa yang di ranjang atas?"

Pertanyaan Renjun yang tiba-tiba itu memecah kegiatan Jeno yang hanya melirik-lirik. "Ah… terserah. Aku bisa yang mana saja," jawabnya, cepat. Dia benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang memusingkan itu. "Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kamu di atas. Aku lumayan berat."

Renjun terlihat memajukan bibirnya, tidak suka. Tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu dan hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Jeno jadi berpikir dua kali apa sebaiknya dia bilang kalau dia mau-mau saja di atas jika Renjun keberatan, tapi pada akhirnya tidak dia katakan karena Renjun terlihat tidak ingin bicara lagi.

…

…

Pukul 5.40.

Masih pagi, tapi Jeno sudah terbangun kira-kira 10 menit sebelum itu. Bisa dibilang, Jeno adalah _morning person_ yang pada hari-hari biasa, akan bangun pada jam 5 pagi. Iya, biasanya begitu, tapi kemarin itu benar-benar melelahkan buatnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan SMA ternyata berat juga walaupun baru seminggu Jeno menyandang titel itu.

Jeno merasa sedikit menyesal karena bangun telat, tapi dia masih merasa lebih baik dari teman sekamarnya yang tengah menghuni ranjang tepat di atas ranjangnya.

"Renjun. Bangun," kata Jeno dari tempat tidurnya –dia tidak mau repot-repot melongokkan kepala untuk mengecek peta macam apakah yang sudah tercetak pada bantal temannya itu. "Hei. Sudah jam 6."

Terdengar suara erangan dari atas, dan juga suara desiran sprei dengan baju tidur. Tanda dia hanya asal menjawab pada panggilan Jeno, yang ternyata memang tidak terlalu diindahkan.

Tapi itu biasa. Jeno malah akan lebih kaget kalau Renjun malah akan langsung bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi mendahului Jeno. Oh, Jeno tidak akan rela. Dia bangun lebih dulu, kenapa jadinya dia yang harus mengantre giliran? Salah, salah.

Setelah dia lihat jam di meja belajarnya menunjukkan angka 5.55 –angka bagus menurut Jeno—, dia langsung meregangkan tubuh dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Showernya tidak menggunakan _water heater_ , jadi dia harus banyak menyiapkan mental untuk bermandikan air dingin pagi-pagi.

Tapi khusus pagi ini, airnya terasa lebih dingin dari yang biasa. Jeno merengut sambil berusaha berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Oh, dia mandi kok tadi malam.

Dengan pikiran itu, Jeno hanya menghampiri wastafel dan menyelesaikan urusannya bebersih di sana. Cuci muka, sikat gigi. Mungkin ada beberapa hal lain lagi yang dia lakukan, tapi itu urusannya seorang.

Begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, Jeno juga sudah tahu apa yang akan dia temukan di ranjang atas. Renjun yang masih tertidur, sama seperti sebelum Jeno masuk ke kamar mandi. Hm, tapi mungkin posenya beda.

"Renjun. Sudah jam setengah 7." Iya, itu kebiasaan Jeno. Melebay-lebaykan jam supaya Renjun lebih cepat bangun.

Pada awalnya, itu berhasil. Renjun terbangun dengan buru-buru karena siapapun di sana tahu, sarapan dimulai pukul 7, dan dia sendiri untungnya sadar diri kalau dia butuh paling tidak 20 menit di kamar mandi –belum termasuk mengenakan seragam dan segala tetek bengeknya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

"Hei." Jeno masih belum menyerah. "Dengar tidak? Sudah jam setengah 7."

Tapi Renjun sudah tidak mau percaya. "Bohong." Lalu dia kembali mendengkur.

Jeno berkacak pinggang. Dia sendiri juga masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. "Aku tidak akan peduli kalau kamu nanti telat sarapan."

"Aku tinggal bilang teman sekamarku tidak membangunkanku."

Hah. "Jago fitnah ya, ternyata. Aku baru tahu."

Renjun menolehkan kepala ke sisi yang berhadapan dengan Jeno. "Kasihan deh yang baru tahu." Lalu dia berbalik badan lagi.

Kurang ajar.

Dia raih hapenya yang sedari malam di-charge. Ada satu fitur hape yang kadang dia tanyakan esensinya, tapi untunglah hari ini datang juga. Hari di mana fitur itu bisa dia gunakan.

"Hei, bangun. Sudah jam setengah 7," katanya, lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari jam 6, lho."

Tidak ada balasan apa-apa. Jeno sudah memperkirakan.

"Huang Renjun. Bangun sekarang." Jeno mengulang lagi. "Kamu tahu sarapan dimulai jam berapa?"

"Berisik."

Wah, galak. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jeno masih berani. "Mau kupanggilkan kak Jaehyun ke sini?"

"Panggil saja. Siapa yang takut sama dia."

"Oh, ya? Kamu tidak takut pada ketua asrama lantai ini?"

"Tidak." Sepertinya Renjun sekarang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi karena dia menjawab dengan lumayan cepat. "Kamu jangan ngaduan deh."

"Hah?"

Renjun berbalik badan lagi. Matanya sudah terbuka lebar, tapi lagi-lagi wajahnya tampak tak suka. "Kamu lagi ngerekam omonganku kan? Biar nanti bisa dikasih ke kak Jaehyun?"

Kok tahu.

Jeno maunya mengelak, tapi dia sudah tertangkap basah sedang memposisikan hapenya sedekat mungkin dengan kepala Renjun, supaya suaranya terekam jelas.

"Kalau sudah tahu, cepat bangun." Jeno masih berusaha terlihat menang di situ. "Capek tahu, _bangunin_ orang yang tidak mau bangun."

"Aku mau bangun. Tapi caramu itu menyebalkan."

Hah. Tanpa sadar, Jeno jadi berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ada ketentuan asrama soal pergantian teman sekamar. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Jeno menghela napas keras seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

…

…

Jeno tidak membenci Renjun. Hal itu butuh ditekankan, mengingat Jaemin sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sering bertanya padanya seputar hal apa lagi yang mengganggunya, dan entah kenapa nama Renjun pasti jadi embel-embelnya.

"Renjun kenapa lagi?" tanya Jaemin sambil memutar mata. "Kalau kamu setidak suka itu padanya, minta saja pada ibu asrama biar dipindahkan."

Jeno diam. Tapi masih terus berjalan menuju kamarnya berbarengan Jaemin. Mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas di sana.

Kenapa kamar Jeno? Karena kamar Jaemin tidak bisa dibuka. Dia meninggalkan kuncinya di dalam, dan teman sekamarnya juga entah di mana sekarang.

"Pokoknya, jangan komentari kamarku," kata Jeno sambil mencari-cari kuncinya setibanya mereka di depan kamar Jeno. "Dan ingat. Kalau kamu lihat banyak pakaian di lantai, itu punya Renjun."

Renjun lagi.

Jaemin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sudah lumayan terbiasa sekamar dengan Haechan. Tenang saja." Dia juga termasuk korban dalam kehidupan per-asrama-an ini karena ternyata dia sekamar dengan Lee Donghyuck –yang bersikeras memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Haechan pada perkenalan perdana di berbagai kesempatan.

Jeno tersenyum kecut seraya memasukkan kuncinya kembali ke lubang pintu dan memutarkannya sekali. Dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan soal Haechan yang adalah temannya juga di ekskul basket, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengannya itu.

"Hm? Bau apa ini?" Jaemin menutup hidungnya begitu ia mencium bau aneh yang menguar ketika Jeno membuka pintunya. Jeno juga mengernyitkan kening, tidak tahu apa yang menjadi sumbernya. "Kok kayak pernah cium di mana ya…."

"Renjun? Kamu di sini?" Jeno akhirnya melangkah masuk ke kamar. Kalau memang ada pelaku di balik bau aneh ini, itu pastilah orang yang juga memiliki kunci yang satu lagi.

Dan memang. Ada Renjun di sana, bersama orang yang dikenali Jeno sebagai teman tim basketnya yang baru saja disebutkan namanya oleh Jaemin.

"Haechan? Kok kamu di sini?" Jaemin jelas kaget melihat Haechan ada di sana juga. "Oh, bau ini tuh bau pomade-mu ya?! Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan pakai lagi pomade yang itu! Sudah dibelikan yang baru juga!"

"Pomade?" Jeno tidak tahu kalau ada pomade yang baunya bisa semenusuk itu. Dia tatap Haechan, minta penjelasan.

Haechan menatap Jeno, Jaemin, lalu Renjun secara bergiliran –tapi tatapan terakhir berlangsung lebih lama. "…katanya sudah kamu kunci pintunya."

"Kan Jeno juga punya kuncinya."

Haechan hanya ber-ooh, lalu terkekeh. "Lupa."

Jeno tidak butuh itu….

"Kalian ngapain sih di sini? Aku dan Jaemin mau mengerjakan tugas," kata Jeno sambil membuka-bukakan jendela.

"Aku juga mengerjakan tugas dengan Haechan." Renjun menjawab dengan cepat. Dia lalu memberi lihat lembar soal praktikum yang dikerjakan berpasangan.

Jaemin lihat kertas yang ditunjuk Renjun. "Oh, sama dengan punya kita, Jeno!" Jaemin baru sadar kalau Renjun si teman sekamar Jeno itu sekelas dengan Haechan, jadi memang tidak aneh kalau mereka berpasangan di kelas kimia. "Kelas 1-2 hari ini juga praktikum?"

"Harusnya sih dari minggu lalu, tapi _gitu deh_." Haechan menyambar, lalu meluruskan kakinya. "Eh, Jaem. Tahu nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Aku kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apaan?"

"Tebak dong. Nih, coba baca mukaku." Haechan menunjuk mukanya sendiri. Renjun dan Jeno juga ikutan memerhatikan, tapi mereka gagal mengartikan muka Haechan yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan alisnya dengan aneh.

Renjun dan Jeno yakin tentang Jaemin dan Haechan sepertinya sudah menghabiskan 2 bulan tinggal bersama di kamar dengan banyak _quality time_ di antara mereka berdua saja sampai-sampai mereka bahkan juga sudah punya caranya sendiri untuk berkomunikasi –Jaemin mulai ikut tersenyum aneh. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan muka Haechan.

"Kerjain berempat!" teriak Jaemin dan Haechan berbarengan lalu mereka menampilkan tepukan-tepukan perayaan. Jaemin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Haechan sambil mengeluarkan kertas soalnya dari tas.

Di sisi lain, Jeno dan Renjun saling bertukar pandang. "Eh, ini disuruh kerjainnya berdua doang sama pasangan praktikum!" Jeno menunjuk ke tata tertib pengerjaan yang tertulis rapi di kertas soal. Renjun juga untuk kali ini, menyetujui Jeno. "Ini namanya curang!"

Jaemin dan Haechan tertawa miring. "Mainnya kurang jauh."

Jeno jadi mau tidak mau ikut duduk di lantai, dan mengerjakannya berempat. Dia tidak terima dibilang mainnya kurang jauh.

…

…

Jeno mendapat lumayan banyak PR hari ini. Cukup banyak sampai jumlahnya bisa membuatnya tetap duduk di kursinya sejak pukul 6 sore hingga sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam.

Sebenarnya, walaupun banyak, tapi PR-nya tidak sesusah itu. Gurunya lumayan pengertian sampai-sampai tahu tentang apa namanya keseimbangan dalam hal pemberian PR ini –kalau soalnya mudah, banyak boleh. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tapi yang daritadi memperlambat Jeno dalam mengerjakan PR-nya adalah Renjun.

"Uhuk uhuk."

Renjun sedang sakit. Bukan penyakit yang parah, tapi suara batuknya tidak mau berhenti. Yang tadi itu suara batuk paling halus dari Renjun sejauh ini.

"Uhuk…ahh… OHOK! Ohok!"

"Renjun, minum!" Jeno memutar kursinya dan menemukan Renjun terduduk di ranjang atasnya. Tangannya dipakai untuk menutup mulutnya. Jeno memang sudah menempatkan segelas air di tepian rata ranjang atas yang memang dimaksudkan sebagai pengganti meja tidur di sana.

Renjun tidak membalas karena dia masih kesusahan untuk bicara. Obat sudah diminum. Makan juga sudah. Dia juga tidak butuh mengerjakan PR karena PR yang harus dikumpulkan paling cepat itu kira-kira lusa –dan kalaupun ada yang harus dikumpulkannya besok, dia bisa izin untuk tidak masuk. Jadi sekarang Renjun memang sedang berusaha untuk tidur.

Jeno berkali-kali berhenti dari mengerjakan PR karena suara batuk Renjun yang terdengar memprihatinkan buatnya.

"Kamu tidur di tempatku saja," kata Jeno pada akhirnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya menolehkan kepala dengan mata setengah tertutup, seakan bertanya untuk apa. "Biar aku lebih mudah mengurusmu."

Mereka sudah menjadi teman sekamar selama setengah tahun, dan buat Jeno, ini bukan pertama kalinya Renjun sakit dan Jeno jadi merasa harus mengurusinya. Tapi iya, sakitnya Renjun yang kemarin-kemarin itu adalah sakit-sakit yang… tenang? Diam? Seperti demam. Kompres saja keningnya, lalu biarkan tidur sampai berkeringat yang banyak. Sudah. Tapi ini tuh… benar-benar yang membuat orang yang mendengar batuknya jadi tidak tega.

"…biar kamu lebih mudah, ya?" ulangnya, diselingi batuk-batuk pelan. "Aku kan lebih suka _ngeliat_ kamu repot –aku mau di atas saja."

Ya ampun. Jeno mengelus dada. "Renjun, jangan aneh-aneh deh," katanya. "Pindah ke tempatku, kubilang."

Renjun tidak membalas untuk beberapa lama –dia memunggungi Jeno sedari tadi. Jeno memanggilinya lagi.

"Terus, kalau aku tidur di bawah, kamu tidur di mana?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan –bicara dengan suara keras membuatnya batuk. "Kalau kamu tidur di tempatku, di sini sudah banyak virus. Aku batuk-batuk terus, kan."

Ah, Jeno tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Dia hanya memikirkan soal akan betapa mudahnya jika Renjun ada di ranjang bawah, dan Jeno jadi lebih mudah untuk membawakan minum kalau Renjun memintanya mengambilkan. Tapi iya. Dia akan tidur di mana? Tidak ada sofa atau apa di sana.

"Ya… di… di kursi," kata Jeno setelah diam memikirkan kata-kata. "Atau ya di lantai juga bisa. Atau di tempatmu juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mudah sakit."

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Renjun –yang langsung disusul dengan suara batuk. Renjun berusaha duduk lagi untuk minum, tapi ternyata sudah habis.

"Kemarikan gelasnya. Kuisi lagi."

Renjun memberikan gelasnya pada Jeno yang mengulurkan tangannya. Bahkan sebelum diminta, Jeno sudah tahu.

Ketika Jeno kembali dengan segelas air hangat, Renjun langsung menenggaknya sampai habis. Jeno sempat bertanya apa dia harus mengambilkan lagi untuk jaga-jaga, tapi kata Renjun, "aku sudah mau tidur."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk suara napas halus terdengar dari ranjang atas. Si pasien akhirnya bisa tidur, tapi Jeno tetap tidak bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan PR-nya karena berkali-kali dia menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan temannya yang sebenarnya sudah tidur pulas.

.

.

.

 **a/n.** huhu. Aku takut. Aku ntar masuk asrama terus jadi anxious disko gak jelas gitu. Ini aku lagi berusaha mikir yang bagus-bagus tapi yha. Atuh. Lah. Jadi ini gak ada plotnya dan emang yaaa semau e dewek. Kalo aku lagi kepikiran, aku tambahin –karena masih kena writerblock! Yea! Tapi kayaknya udah mendingan.

Kalo menurut kalian, asrama sama ngekost beda banget gak sih? Kayak, mending mana gitu? Soalnya tiap ngomong sama emak yang kayak dikoreksiin mulu. "ntar kalo aku ngekost blabla" "kan kamu asrama". Padahal konteksnya aku tuh ya pindahan juga kan dari rumah.

Kok curcol. Mental tempe ya gini nih.

Oh iya. Makasih ya buat yang pada ngirim PM aku terharu eaa.

p.s. sukak banget combo haechan jaemin kenapa ya


End file.
